


short & stupid & smutty

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just dialogue, Smut, based on insider jokes, crazy brainfart, or will you?, you won't see it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: it started as a joke but hey... why not write a short stupid smutty fic about it, when it's already way past your bed time? :PHappy Birthday Ven, hope you'll get a good laugh <3





	short & stupid & smutty

"Why can't I just wear jeans and a white shirt or some shit?"  
"We've talked about this, Chloe. It's a wedding. You wanna look nice."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do. Steph is our friend, they've been dating for forever, we don't have time, let's get this bullshit over with."  
"I could try the suit I wore for Mom's wedding."  
"Eh eh, too small, you got taller, especially this summer. What happened to the dress I picked for you last time we were here?"  
"Fuck that. No dresses for me."  
"Fine, I'll look for something new. You go into a chainging booth and start undressing. The sooner we get out of here, the better."  
  


***

 

"Are you coming out or not?"  
"Probably."  
"Chloe, can you stop bullshitting me, please?"  
"Fine, fine - but I'm not wearing that weird transparent thingy you gave me, whatever that is."  
"It's a blouse and it's very beautiful, it has the sheer-look. It goes perfect with the suit pants and suspenders I picked. Very elegant."  
"It's see-through."  
"Yep"  
"I can't wear that."  
"Give me one legit reason why not."  
"People will see my nipple piercings."  
"Mmmh, right... so? They look nice."  
"Rachel..."  
"I thought, I said to give me one reason why NOT to wear it... let me take a look."  
"Rachel!"  
"Oh ayo, I was just joking. I'm gonna look for a nice patted bra, you can put underneath."  
"Noooo, I hate them and what the fuck does ayo mean?"  
"Means 'come on' in Indonesian- you didn't know?"  
"Oh no yeah, I totally knew that... I speak that language fluently. Still... no wonderbra shit"  
"Ok, fuck this, I'm coming in."  
"NOOO!"  
  


***  
  


"Oooh, oh yeah, they do look hella nice"  
"Stop. Don't look at my tits."  
"I don't know, what you are talking about Chloe, there is nothing to look at."  
"What the fuck?"  
"I was just kidding... Besides, you stare at mine all day"  
"No, I don't."  
"And now you're blushing."  
"No, I'm not.  
"Good, because you've got nothing to be ashamed about."  
"Jesus..."  
"Call me Daddy."  
"No, I won't... why is it so hot in here?"  
"Oh that's just me."  
"Rachel..."  
  
_"Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story, there's the girl I chose..."  
  
_"I give you thousand dollars, if you stop singing."  
"You don't have."  
"Ok, then what do you want instead? Whoa, what are you doing?"  
  
_"There's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl..."_  
  
"No, no, don't touch them, they are so sensitive right now. I'll wear the stupid patted bra, ok?"  
"Mh-mh, too late, you asked me what I wanted instead and I already grabbed what I want, now don't try to take them away from me."  
"Oh, Rachel..."  
"Look, if I keep my hands right here, no one can see your piercings. Problem solved. Now if I go in circles instead..."  
"Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into?"  
"You're right, I'm gonna need my hands somewhere else, maybe I should cover them both with my mouth instead."  
"Oh my God, oooh Je- I mean Daddy"  
"Mmh, there you go, good girl."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You are aware of the people outside? They totally must have heard me."  
"Oh absolutely they did. Can you lay down for me now?"  
"What the fuck?! Rachel, I thought, you were here to help me pick an outfit for Steph's wedding."  
"I am. I think, what you are wearing right now is just perfect."  
"I am only in my boxers right now."  
"Exactly. Lay down, please."  
"There is barely enough space in here for me to turn around.  
"Oh,... ok."  
"Hey, don't give me that sad face. I see where this is going... you know, what would look great with that sheer thing? Your pants."  
"You want to wear my pants?"  
"Yep, drop 'em."  
"Why? Do you want to suck my dick?"  
"Oh yeah. You can stick it wherever you want."  
"Wow. Ok no, for reals. You gonna do it?"  
"Yes."  
"Now?"  
"Yes."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Yay, my clothes look damn good on you!"  
"And you look damn good out of them."  
"Chloeee, you little..."  
"Turn around, stand in front of the mirror."  
"Babe, I'm already standing, just looking at you."  
"Good. Time to get on my knees."  
"To propose?"  
"No. To open wide."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Chloe...?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Can you take it in any deeper?"  
"Mhm-mhm"  
"Can you try? Please...I'm almost there."  
"Mh... ok"  
"Ohhh shit...yes, yes, more."  
"Mmmh"  
"More..."  
"Mmmmmmmhh"  
"MOOOOOOOOOORE!!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I don't think we can ever shop here again."  
"I don't care, we both got what we needed."  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
"Hmm... have I mentioned my love of booty yet?"  
"Briefly."  
"Well... let's go home and I'll explain."  
"Show and tell?"  
"Hella"


End file.
